You and I
by backpack bootswiper map
Summary: Sad TailsAmy when the world is ending and Amy is about to dead, and Tails wants to save her but can't :( Songfic to my favorite Celine Dion's song, fly fly Tails please


Please R&R, I want to get better in my story capabilities. If you have any thoughts or commentaries, they are wonderfully appreciated. Thank you reader for the kind time and gentle words!

The song is _You and I_ sang by Celine Dion.

* * *

"Amy, Amy" Tails cries

Severely severed, her head dangles from a cord of epidermis The neck is broken. All is oozing crimson red strawberry. It is the color of her favorite dresses, splashed on her broken fur. Tails does not believe it, as he cries and cries. Tear sacs of his eyes filling up with salt fluid of agony.

 _High above the mountains  
Far across the sea_

It is apocalyptic, gray stormclouds over the horizon yawning down at them. Pain abounds everywhere. It is Robotnick. Robotnick did this, did everything. His minions, like angels with shotguns, shooting down massive killings. The phantom sound of a dog barks, hurt people hurt people too.

 _I can hear your voice, calling out to me_

Denial is striking tails. Amy is still here, yes, with him. Telling him to go on, forever into the infinity of void. He embraces her closely, making sure to hold her hand in his arms and pretending that everything is okay. The broken world swirls all around, black and gray and flashes of white. Minions. Minions everywhere, little yellow men, minions of Robotnik trying to infuse bloody murder into the sky. The sky falls, falling sky above them.

 _Brighter than the sun and darker than the night  
I can see your love, shining like a light_

Tails must go. He must find safety. Somewhere above there must be brilliance, no? Higher than clouds. Ozone layer, light, air, that is what the above symbols to him. "Amy!" he cries again, feeling the feeble last warmth still bright within the corpse, not yet cooled down, wetted by his teardust.

 _And on and on, this earth spins like a carousel_

He wants to faint but he cannot, he must go, so he spins his tails, spin it up going higher higher all dizy around, wishing to evaporate into an ether being. Robotnick's soldiers from below looks up. Not sure if he is looking down, or it is just the whirlpool of his head.

The sound of gunshots go bam bam bam all around. Far, far! That is where he needs to go. Clutching on to Amy and the remains of her broken head under his arm he lets himself ascend further above. Hope is the painkiller. Dual tails spinning, like the madness of twin engines in cowling. Escape! Please, I beg it.

"I love you," cried through a whisper. It is a voice to the clouds, which are broken in formation as though to migrate. Amy still hangs in his arms. Heavy weight, reddened soaked pink. Attempts made in the imagining of a world, one that is not broken and bruised. Somewhere, there remains a field of forever promises, for us two only.  
 _  
If I could travel across the world  
The secrets I would tell_

The ground is light. Air is lighter. Miles Prower laughs bitterly into the world. His body, with Amy, turns gently cloudlike. Robotnick is faraway now. Ants crawling atop the anthill. They shoot up, wretched minions, ever more gunfire flak. Is he bleeding or is this Amy's?

 _You and I  
Were meant to fly_

Amy, he thinks, Amy while he clutches tighter with the tearfall.

 _Higher than the clouds  
We'll sail across the sky_

The single useful thing that he can, it is to fly. Once, there were people and they laughed. However, the poor souls will soon be gone. Wiped out by the destruction by Robotnick. It has won. The master is too powerful. Maniacal laughs, while everyone dies asunder. Every body of everybody, fallen around him except himself... He must not unite with their legions.

 _So come with me, and you will feel_

The sky…  
 _  
That we're soaring_

Distant, broken sky…  
 _  
That we [sic.] floating off so high_

Heave pantings, tiredness weakens his tendons and sinew. Why is everything so heavy… The more he is up, the purer the sky radiates. Is he far now? Has he escaped them, by one final last?  
 _  
'Cause you and I were meant to fly…_

Yes. Underneath sleeps a bed of inconstant clouds. The stratosphere is awakening, all around. He must go on.

 _Sailing like a bird high on the wings of love  
Take me higher than all the stars above_

With a further reach, he can get to the exosphere, maybe? Go through the atmosphere, like a rocket ever will? Amy, Amy, spirit weeps as he cradles her. Head in one arm. Red-dressed body in other. Hoping to keep the link between the two.

Oh, Amy…

 _I'm burning, yearning, gently turning 'round and 'round  
I'm always rising up, I never want to come back down…_

I LOVE YOU. AMY ROSE.

 _[Chorus]_

Body relaxes into the sky, such blackness in the absence of light. He finds difficulty in breathing. Is it tiredness or is there no more air? Come on, Miles Prower. Push. Push with your tails, get higher, let yourself soar. The one loved by you counts on you always, in a ripe flower field of promises…

NO!

 _Flyyyyy high…  
Oooooohhh yeeeeaaah…_

Falling. It is like flying, but in the reverse.

Dead weight. Himself, Amy's corpse. His self soon to join her in the mud of the world. Thoughts. Fluttering in a fleeting soul. Knocking and rattling, wishing to be expressed. He watches them trickle from his outstretched fingers, as does Amy and her pinkness and her smiling lolling head severed from the cord of the spine, last linkage of flesh torn and cracked broken. Oh, smiling and smiling, she is. What a beautiful smile. A smile worth remembering, for eternity. Yes! Eternity! But his self descent is too rapid and then the face of the skull drifts away. Far, too far! All so brief! Amy, Amy, he remembers as all of it blends into broken static frequency.

 _[Chorus]_

Amy Rose…

* * *

The end. Thank you reader for your gift of patronage. God bless your soul as it sparkles and glistens in the morning dew rain. A review is ultimate kindness.

-Map xxx


End file.
